The invention relates more particularly to a filter-holder permitting preparing one or two cups of coffee.
Conventionally there is used a filter-holder with an outlet to prepare a cup of coffee, and if it is desired to prepare simultaneously two cups, there is used another filter-holder provided with two outlets. This multiplies the number of accessories and requires the following operations: removing the first filter-holder from the machine, storing it, using a second filter-holder.
Another solution consists in using a single filter-holder provided with two outlet pipes. To prepare a single cup, the user must place the cup precisely below the two outlet pipes to collect the two flows of coffee. The drawback of this solution resides in the positioning of the cup. If the cup is not perfectly disposed below the outlet pipes, the coffee flows to one side or along the edge of the cup. To prepare two cups, the user places the cups side by side below the filter-holder, each cup being below one outlet pipe. But in this case the distribution of the coffee into the cups is not always identical.